crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Field Car
A Field Car is a type of vehicle which acts as a mobile Crush Gear ring that exclusively appears in Crush Gear Nitro. It serves as a means of transportation for the main characters throughout the series as well. Details The Field Car takes the appearance of a bug-shaped vehicle that has a large semicircle body and four (or six) "limbs" acting as its wheels. The vehicle's "head" places the driver and the passenger sections, and it has two windows that resemble its "eyes". When closed, the Field Car's slender design makes it easier for the vehicle to pass through corridors and narrow streets. It is also capable of bringing more than one ring which is evident in episode 20. When the Field Car opens its body, it reveals a circular Crush Gear ring that is typically found in the series. This makes the vehicle useful for anyone who wishes to have a duel right at their current location (such as in the park or on the streets) rather than going to rings fixed to a place. The Field Car is also used during the World Championship tournament, where it is occasionally used in place of the regular rings at outdoor venues. Aside from that, the vehicle is ultilized by the main characters to go to places such as to a World Championship destination. The Field Car appears when someone makes a short call to its driver for the purpose of having a Gear Fight or for transportation. The bridges and other vehicles are occasionally seen giving way to it when it heads to its destination. The Field Car even goes to ridiculous lengths in order to reach the destination, up to the point of destroying buildings in its way. A notable example of this is how the vehicle tramples over the school hall in episode 5. Aside from the ability to travel over land, the Field Car is shown to be able to operate on other terrains. Its capability of flying is evident in numerous episodes, in which it uses a large rotor on its top. The Field Car can also travel over water as shown near the end of episode 25, where it brings the main characters away from the ZET Academy area at night. There are two main variations of Field Cars that can be found throughout Crush Gear Nitro. The first one is colored pink and has round, light blue "eyes", and it is operated by Firudo-ya. Another type is maroon in color and has violet cat-like "eyes". This variation is usually associated with ZET, and although the driver for the said Field Car is unknown, the referee for the battles encountered on it is a lady. Images FieldCar-Open.jpg|The opened Field Car FieldCarTrample1.jpg|The arrival of the Field Car on top of the school hall in episode 5 FieldCarTrample2.jpg|The outcome of the previous picture FC-ThreeRings.jpg|The Field Car with three rings attached in episode 20 FieldCar-Water.jpg|On the sea FieldCar-Flying.jpg|In the air FieldCarZET.jpg|The ZET Field Car Category:Crush Gear